She
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty Day is the owner of a small record store in the heart of London, England. So it comes as quite a shock when the worlds most famous actress, American-born Cordelia Foxx, comes into her shop. Misty is certain she dreamt it... until she sees her again. So begins, as two very different worlds collide, a tale of romance and adventure as Misty seeks the face she can't forget.
1. The face I can't forget

_She__  
__Who always seems so happy in a crowd__  
__Whose eyes can be so private and so proud__  
__No one's allowed to see them when they cry__  
__She__  
__May be the love that cannot hope to last__  
__May come to me from shadows of the past__  
__That I'll remember till the day I die_

_**Elvis Costello- She**_

Misty's POV:

Of course, I'd always seen her films. In London, Cordelia Foxx was a household name with her face being on the front of every paper from here to Timbuctoo. I'd always thought she was very beautiful, but rich and famous and a million miles away from the world I lived in.

Which is here, in the centre of London, in the bottom floor flat I'd brought for myself and my ex-girlfriend five years ago. It was ideal, because work was just across the road. A little record shop that sold new and second hand records, and it didn't sell many of them. I ceased to exist in my own little bubble, oblivious to life outside my own front door. Until a day came that would change my life forever.

''Queenie? Please pop to the café and grab us both a coffee would you?'' I asked my co-worker as I organised the new stock that morning.

''Sure thing, Misty.'' My assistant replied, popping her bag over her shoulder and leaving through the front door for the café at the end of the road.

I sighed inwardly, picking up another armful of records and placing them on the shelf. I saved one though, to play on the old Crossley sitting in the corner. I turned away to change the disk, brushing the dust off the one already in place. I sighed again.

The bell sounded, making me jump. I wasn't really used to the sound as the shop rarely saw a customer. I turned around, thinking it must be Queenie back from the café. But it wasn't. I took a sharp breath through my nose and my heart skipped a beat.

A blonde woman, slim and beautiful closed the door behind her. When she turned, I saw she was wearing dark sunglasses to match her black skirt-suit and kitten heels. Her lips turned up in a smile when she saw me looking. It was Cordelia Foxx.

She placed her sunglasses on her head and walked to a shelf, and began running her finger over the vinyl as she searched for the one she required. I tried to act casual, though my heart was thumping in my chest and walked back to my desk to pretend to be busy.

''Ah, found it!'' She whispered, her soft American accent sending shivers up my arms.

Cordelia smiled in excitement at the vinyl in her hands. She wandered over to me, her heels clacking against the hard wood floor. She placed the Blondie record on the desk in front of me with another wicked smile.

''Stevie Nicks.'' She said, pointing to the record player in the corner of the room.

''Um… yes… I love Stevie.'' I said, my words tripping over each other.

_Jesus, keep calm Misty._

''You like Blondie?'' I ask; my voice wobbling as I scanned the record.

''It's for a friend.'' She smiles.

I can't help but notice that she doesn't take her eyes from my face. Not even once.

''What brings you to England Mrs Foxx?'' I ask.

''I'm shooting a film. I'm here all summer.'' She replies.

I package her chosen vinyl and hand the bag to her, my fingers colliding with hers for a fraction longer than necessary.

''Thank-you. You have a very lovely shop um…'' She begins.

''Misty.'' I say.

''Misty.'' She smiles, her lips testing my name as she whispers it.

She stands for a while, her eyes not leaving mine. I bite my bottom lip and I know I'm blushing. I don't know why she's having this effect on me. It must be the fame.

''It's been nice to meet you Cordelia. Surreal, but nice.'' I say, looking up at her through my lashes.

''You too, Misty.'' She says, turning to leave, my heart thumping as her lips caress my name again..

''Goodbye.'' I call as she pulls on the old wooden door.

''Goodbye, Misty.'' She replies, closing the door behind her and making off down the street.

I hop off my stool like a bullet from a gun and rush over to the window. She walks confidently down the street, her glasses masking her identity. Even Queenie passes her without a second glance.

''You're not going to believe who was just in here.'' I say as she stumbles through the little door.

''Why? Was it someone famous?'' She asks, popping the coffee down on my desk.

''Um… no. no, it doesn't matter.'' I say, returning to the box of vinyl on the shelf next to me.

I try to keep busy for the rest of the afternoon, unable to keep my mind off my unexpected customer. Every time the bell sounds I jump, my heart leaping into my throat. But each time it's just another customer realising it's not the shop they wanted as they browse politely and then leaves. I start to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.

''Misty?'' Queenie calls at around 4pm.

''What Queenie? I'm busy!'' I call from down in the cellar.

''Misty, um, there's someone here to see you!'' Queenie calls.

I sigh, dumping the old records on the chair so that dust flies from the seat, making me cough. I cough until I can't stop. Stupid dust. I clamber up the steps, brushing it from my dress as I stand up behind the counter.

''Misty?'' Cordelia's voice asks.

''Cordelia!'' I say, patting down my hair and ushering Queenie away.

_Shit, I must look a sight._

''Sorry to bother you, but do you have a cell phone? I've left mine back at the hotel and I need to call my cab?'' She asks; struggling to hold the amount of bags she's acquired.

''Um… of course, Cordelia, let me just find it.'' I say, fumbling round in my own bag.

I bend down behind the counter so I can see Queenie down in the cellar. Queenie mouths 'oh my god.' And I smile. But I can't find my phone.

''I think I left it back at my flat… which is just across the street. You can call from there if you'd like? I mean… you don't have to.'' I ask, flushing again.

My mind is screaming 'please say yes, please say yes.'

''That would be great.'' She smiles.


	2. Call me

Misty's POV:

''Queenie? Lock the shop up when you leave won't you?'' I ask, returning Cordelia's smile.

''Yeah!'' Queenie calls from the cellar.

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder as Cordelia places her glasses back upon her nose. She dips her head slightly as we leave the shop and she walks close to me. I wonder what it must be like to have the whole world know who you are. We walk in a sort of awkward silence back to my flat.

''The phone is in the kitchen.'' I say as I let myself and Cordelia in.

''Thank-you, Misty.'' She says as she takes of her glasses and coat, placing them down on my sofa.

''Here, let me take those.'' I say, taking her bags from her and putting them on the coffee table.

Cordelia heads for the phone and I notice what a mess the flat is. I scold myself under my breath while I do my best to tidy the place up a bit, still succumbing to the fact that the world's most famous actress is in my kitchenette, using my phone.

''They'll be here in five.'' Cordelia smiles, walking back into the sitting room.

''Would you like some tea? Coffee?'' I ask politely.

''No.'' She whispers with a soft shake of her head.

''Something to eat?'' I ask.

''No.'' She says simply, the trace of a smile on her lips.

''Do I amuse you?'' I say, trying to supress my own giggle.

''Your accent. It's cute.'' She laughs.

''What film are you shooting?'' I ask nervously.

''Top secret.'' She says, taping her finger on the bridge of her nose.

There's another awkward pause and Cordelia shuffles from foot to foot. My hands are shaking.

''How is Hank?'' I ask of her actor-husband.

Her face drops a little and she clears her throat. For the first time in my life, I see her frown.

''I don't know. We haven't spoken in a while. I came to England alone, a sort of work slash break thing, if you catch my drift.'' She says.

I nod in response.

''It's a lovely little place you've got here Misty.'' She says, looking around at my extortionate record collection, guitars and odd wallpaper.

''I brought it five years ago, for me and my girlfriend.'' I say.

''Girlfriend?'' She smiles.

''Yeah…no, we broke up. Turns out she was already engaged… to a guy.'' I blush.

Shit Misty, give her your life story why don't you?

''I'm sorry.'' She says.

''Rule number one; never fall in love with a straight girl.'' I laugh awkwardly.

The hoot of a car horn outside breaks the silence between us.

''That's my cab.'' Cordelia smiles, putting her signature glasses back on and grabbing her bags.

We walk to the front door and I undo the catch.

''Thank-you again for your help, Misty. It was nice meeting you… surreal, but nice.'' She says, quoting me.

I blush at the endearment as she speaks my words back to me. Cordelia pushes her bags up on her arms and takes both of my hands. I feel a current run between them and my gasp must have been audible because I hear her laugh. She leans forward and kisses my cheek softly before letting go of my hands and opening the door.

''Goodbye, Misty.'' She says before closing the door behind her.

I reach up and touch my cheek where the kiss had been planted. I stood for a while before realising she had placed something in my other hand. With my hand still on my cheek I stare down at the little piece of crumpled paper in my palm and open it with my thumb.

Written inside is her name bold, swirly writing and a number underneath.

''Holy shit.'' I whisper.

She must have written it when she was in the kitchen. But why would she want me to have her number? I notice the number has an extension, no doubt an extension of her room in the hotel she is staying in. I walk through to my living room and place the paper on my coffee table. I sit for a while and stare at it.

Surely she wants me to call her. But when? I think about picking up the phone there and then but then I realise she's only just left. I push the thought to the back of my head and take a shower, though I am unable to wash my thoughts away.

Why did she leave her number? I think for a second she might like me but then I remember she's A: Married and B: A famous actress. I dry my hair and make supper before sitting cross-legged on my couch to watch a film. But instead, I find myself watching that little piece of paper.

''Goddamn it.'' I say, picking it up and heading for the phone.

I dial the number with shaking hands. Why am I so nervous?

''You have reached The Ritz. Please hold while we re-direct your call to room 101.'' The pre-recorded message sounds.

Holy cow, she's staying at The Ritz. 'Of course she is, Misty.' I scold myself again.

''Misty?'' Cordelia's soft voice comes over the line.

How did she know it was me?

''Cordelia? You left me your number… why did you leave me your number?'' I whisper.

''You're the only person I know in London, Misty. I start filming in a week; I've got time to kill. I thought you might like to do something?'' She says; her voice sounding more like a plea than a simple question.

''Of course! Tomorrow too soon?'' I ask, unable to keep the desperation out of my voice.

''Tomorrow's perfect.'' She says and I hear her smile.

''Shit, I was meant to be visiting my friends and their new baby.'' I say.

''That's okay.'' Cordelia says.

''No, I'm sure I can get out of it.'' I reply.

''No I mean, if it's okay with you I'll… go with you.'' She says.

I smile as my heart warms to her voice. I clutch the phone and swing my legs back and forth on the counter top like a teenager.

''I'll pick you up at ten?'' I ask hopefully.

''Ten will be perfect.'' She gives me the room number, a code name and instructions to follow with her security.

I realise then that this is her whole life. Security, secrecy and hiding. It must be so hard.

''I'll see you then Mrs Foxx.'' I say.

''Delia, please. Goodnight Misty.'' She says and I hear her lips caress my name again.

''Goodnight Delia.'' I say as she ends the call.

I watch a few of her films before bed, drinking in her image and finding it hard to believe I would be seeing her again tomorrow. Cordelia Foxx. The entire world knew her name. My mother had trouble remembering mine. That night, I dream of blonde hair, camera flashes and soft lips.


	3. My pride is the one to blame

Misty's POV:

I pull up outside The Ritz at 9:50. I flip the visor mirror down to check my make-up, which I don't usually wear. I decided on a little black dress rather than my usual attire of shawls and skirts. I know I'm only visiting my friends but I am bringing an actress. Which reminds me; I haven't told them. Well, they're going to be in for a shock.

''Ma'am.'' A man in a smart suit opens my car door.

''Oh, hello.'' I say, taking his offered hand and clambering out of the car.

I pull my dress down and grab my clutch, dignity intact.

''I'll escort you to Mrs Foxx's suite, Miss Day.'' He beams at me.

''Just Misty, please.'' I say as we walk together through the lobby.

''Lincoln.'' The man at the desk addresses the butler.

Lincoln takes my arm and tips his hat at the man with a smile. Holy hell, this is all so… posh. We take the elevator to the third floor and Lincoln raps twice on Cordelia's suite door.

''Misty.'' Cordelia beams as she opens the door.

My cheeks go red again as she pulls me forwards and kisses my cheek. Lincoln stands awkwardly between us, so as to protect Cordelia. I wonder idly what else is in his job description as he is obviously security as well.

''I'll be traveling alone today, Lincoln.'' Cordelia dismisses him.

''But Mrs Foxx, I… yes ma'am.'' He says, turning to leave.

''Sorry about that.'' Cordelia says, flushing.

''It's okay, are you sure you don't want him to come with us?'' I ask.

''No, it will be nice to get away from it all.'' She says, waving her hands.

Unexpectedly, she takes my hand and we walk in silence to the elevator. Holy shit. She's holding my hand… why? I look down at our entwined fingers. How could something so wrong feel so right? The elevator arrives at the bottom floor and Cordelia lets go of me. She stops for a moment, pulling a mirror out of her purse. She checks her hair, make-up and finally she places her tell-tale sunglasses back on her face.

''Let's go.'' She smiles.

She walks quickly across the lobby although some heads still turn. I see people whisper; I see the security guards' alert. Then I realise, people are also looking at me. God; is this what life is like for her?

''Mrs Foxx!'' I hear someone call, along with the flash of a camera.

''Quickly.'' Cordelia says, taking my hand again and sauntering outside.

I look over to my car to see Lincoln has already opened the door. I forgot he had taken my keys.

''Thank-you Lincoln. I will be back around three.'' Cordelia says, clambering in the car next to me.

''Yes ma'am. Goodbye Miss Day.'' He says closing the door.

I start the car and Cordelia sinks down in her seat. I see a few cameras in the street and decide to step on it. When we are out of sight Cordelia lets out a sigh of relief. She sits up; and breathes a sigh of relief, back to the Cordelia I met in the shop yesterday.

''What are your friends names?'' She asks.

''Zoe and Kyle. They've just had a little girl called Sara.'' I say, excitement brewing in my chest.

I realise I haven't seen them for so long.

''Will they mind me coming?'' Cordelia asks nervously wringing her wrists.

''Cordelia, Zoe and I have been going to see your films for years. She will be beside herself.'' I laugh, picturing her reaction.

''You look lovely.'' Cordelia says as we pull up outside.

''So do you… as always.'' I reply, flushing again.

Cordelia places her sunglasses back on her face and checks the mirror before climbing out beside me. She takes my hand again, the same current running through it as before, like an electric shock.

''Do you feel it?'' She whispers.

Whoa, what? I have no time to reply before Kyle opens the front door.

''Misty!'' He says, pulling me into a bear hug.

''Hello Kyle, this is Cordelia.'' I say as Cordelia extends her hand.

''Hi Cordelia… Foxx!'' He says, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

''Lovely to meet you Kyle.'' She says nasally as Kyle flushes.

Good, it's not just me she has that effect on then.

''C… come in.'' Kyle says, opening the door.

He raises my eyebrows at me as Cordelia turns to remove her coat. 'I know.' I mouth, giggling a little.

''Misty?'' Zoe appears from the living room with the new baby in her arms.

''Hey Zoe!'' I say.

She gives me a hug with her spare arm and I turn to see Sara.

''Oh, she's beautiful.'' I say, stroking the little girls face gently.

''Oh my god.'' Zoe whispers.

''Zoe this is…'' I begin.

''Cordelia Foxx, yes I know… hello Mrs Foxx.'' Zoe says, extending her hand.

Her face goes ghostly white as she shakes her offered hand and I think she might faint.

''Lovely to meet you Zoe, I hope you don't mind my company.'' Cordelia says.

''No, blimey, of course not do come in.'' Zoe says.

''Kyle, where might I find the toilet?'' Cordelia asks.

Kyle directs her and when she's upstairs Zoe grabs my hand and drags me into the living room.

''Jesus fuck christ, Misty, what is going on?'' Zoe says, making the baby stir in her arms.

''She came into the shop yesterday and gave me her number. It's a long story.'' I say.

''I need to talk to her, oh my god I need to talk to her. Here.'' She says, placing Sara in my arms.

She is the spitting image of Zoe with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kyle smiles proudly at his daughter. I take a seat in the arm chair so Zoe can have the pleasure of sitting next to Cordelia when she returns. I can see her eyes wide with excitement.

''Sorry about that.'' Cordelia says taking a seat next to Zoe.

''Wine, Mrs Foxx?'' Kyle asks politely.

''No, thank-you. Congratulations by the way.'' She says, handing Zoe a gift I didn't realise she had.

Zoe giggles like a child and takes the neatly wrapped gift from her. She opens it to reveal a bright pink outfit complete with hat, shoes and blanket for Sara.

''It's lovely, thank-you Cordelia.'' Zoe smiles, giving her a hug and me a thumbs up behind her back.

We spend a few hours at Zoe's but all the time I find myself watching Cordelia. She laughs and talks; and I see her visibly relax the whole time she is here. She even offers to feed Sara. She is a natural of course and Zoe laughs, saying it reminds her of a film Cordelia was in once. My heart softens at the sight of Cordelia with the baby. She looks so… normal.

''We'd like you to be god mother Misty.'' Zoe says to me.

''What?'' I say.

''You don't have to, theoretically we don't need someone but it would be nice and we'd like it if you did.'' She says, taking Kyle's hand and beaming at him.

''I'd love to.'' I smile, standing to hug Zoe.

Cordelia beams at me and all the while I still can't believe she's really here. We say our goodbyes and Zoe and Kyle stoop to hug Cordelia for a little longer than necessary, insisting she come and visit with me anytime.

''They're lovely.'' Cordelia says when were back in the car.

''Usually there horrid human beings, it's just your presence.'' I joke.

Cordelia throws her head back and laughs showing all her pearly white teeth. She looks so young and carefree like this and her smile is contagious. She is so beautiful. We drive back to the hotel, chatting like we've known each other for years. Some of the things she says remind me of her films and it makes me smile.

''Would you like me to come up?'' I say, stopping outside the hotel.

''To complicated.'' She shakes her head and nods at Lincoln through the window.

''I didn't mean…'' I begin.

She stops my sentence, leaning forward and kissing me. It takes me by surprise but I close my eyes and kiss her back. The notion makes my head swim and by the time she pulls away I am left reeling. My eyelids flutter open. Did that really just happen? She's married! She reaches up and caresses the side of my face with her hand.

''Call me later.'' She whispers but again, it sounds like a plea.

''I promise.'' I say as she climbs out and Lincoln the butler drapes a protective arm around her.

I watch her walk across the street, a melancholy feeling growing inside me. I watch until she's long inside the hotel. I let out the breath I had been holding. I pinch my arm and I don't wake up. I know this is not a dream any more. And I really did just kiss Cordelia Foxx.


	4. I sing the body electric

Misty's POV:

The Ringing of my phone wakes me up in time for work. I look at the clock beside my bed. Its quarter to nine.

''Shit!'' I shout, scrambling out of bed to answer the phone.

My brain doesn't have time to register that it might be Cordelia.

''Misty?'' The familiar American accent comes over the line.

''Cordelia? Are you okay?'' I ask.

''I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you last night I had a conference call.'' She says apologetically.

''That's fine.'' I say.

''I wondered… I don't know, are you busy?'' She asks as I'm throwing on clothes and brushing my teeth simultaneously.

''I have work Cordelia.'' I whisper.

''Maybe I'll pop by the shop. I'll have Lincoln drop me off.'' She says.

''Of course, please do.'' I say, suddenly realising how badly I want to see her again.

We hang up the phone at the same time and I rush to get ready and to work on time. When I get in, Queenie thrusts a paper in my hands.

''Look!'' She says.

And I do look. For on the front page is a photo of me and Cordelia. It's blurry, but it's definitely us. The headline 'Cordelia Foxx spotted with English FRIEND.' I scowl at how 'friend' is capitalised like we are more… perhaps we are. Perhaps they know more than we do.

''Hide it. Cordelia's coming in to the shop later, I do not want her to see this.'' I say, chucking the paper back to Queenie.

''She coming in here?'' Queenie says, scrambling over to her bag in search of her compact mirror and a comb.

''Yes, I invited her.'' I roll my eyes.

''You took the day off to visit a friend yesterday… that photo was taken yesterday.'' Queenie says, looking at the paper in the trash bin.

''She came with me.'' I say nonchalantly.

''Ha!'' Queenie giggles as if she can't quite believe it.

I smile. Neither can I. At around midday I see a black Audi pull up outside the shop with blacked-out windows. Knowing it must be Cordelia I push the remaining records to one side to be unpacked later. I see Cordelia step out, dressed all in black with her signature sunglasses. Lincoln smiles and nods as she talks to him. I wonder idly what it must be like to have someone come and go at your beck and call, to wait on you hand and foot. Lincoln drives off when Cordelia reaches the step. The bell sounds.

''Hello Misty.'' She smiles, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

She is like my own personal brand of heroin; I am addicted to her touch. I don't want her to let me go, but she does when she sees Queenie.

''Cordelia, this is Queenie.'' I introduce them.

Queenie shakes her hand and gawks up at her. I roll my eyes. She definitely has this effect on everyone. The two talks for what seems like forever… it's mostly Queenie, quoting every film she's ever been in. Cordelia smiles and talks politely, though I know she is getting annoyed.

''Queenie, shall we have coffee?'' I say at long last.

''Yes, yes Misty, I'll be right back. Coffee, Mrs Foxx?'' Queenie asks.

''Please.'' Cordelia smiles.

When Queenie is gone I roll my eyes again and Cordelia laughs. God, that is such a beautiful sound.

''I wanted to thank-you for yesterday Misty. Just being with you, and your friends, it made me feel normal again.'' Cordelia says.

''You seemed happy.'' I reply.

''I was happy.'' She beams.

There's a short pause. I wonder if she's thinking about the incident in the car. I know I am.

''Can I help you?'' Cordelia says, pointing to the boxes.

''Oh, no that's okay, I'm sure you have much more important things to do.'' I laugh.

She shakes her head and takes her sunglasses off, placing them and her bag down on the counter. She rolls up her sleeves.

''Please?'' She asks.

''Um… sure.'' I giggle.

We begin to unpack the boxes. It's me that does most of the unpacking though. Mainly because I know where everything goes but also because every time Cordelia picks up a vinyl, she wants to play it. She chooses Stevie's Timespace.

''When I met Stevie…'' She begins.

''You met Stevie?!'' I shriek, dropping a handful of singles.

''Yes, I know her well.'' Cordelia giggles.

I think I go pale because she laughs again and stands up. She walks over to me and takes my hands. There's that current again.

''Dance with me.'' She says.

''Oh, um… I don't dance.'' I whisper.

''Neither do I.'' She laughs spinning me around.

''Cordelia, in your last film you played a ballerina.'' I say.

''I had a stunt double, come.'' She says taking me to the middle of the floor.

Stunt double, of course she did. I turn the volume up on the old Crosley and we dance, laughing and mucking about like teenagers. She spins me around and my shawl hits the flaw, but I don't care, I'm having too much fun to notice.

''Shit!'' I shriek as I stumble over it.

Cordelia catches my arms and I am left looking up into her eyes again. She pulls me close. Kiss me goddamn it! I implore her with my eyes, I want to feel her mouth on mine. And then the doorbell sounds and its Queenie back with the coffee.

''Back!'' She calls cheerfully.

Cordelia pulls me upright and coughs once to compose herself. Queenie still gives us a strange look though. For the rest of the day the three of us chat and sort the store. When anyone comes in, which is rare, Cordelia hides in the back for fear of having to sign another autograph.

''I asked Lincoln to pick me up from your flat later.'' Cordelia says as I shut up the shop that evening.

''What time?'' I ask.

''I didn't specify.'' She says with a wink.

The gesture travels through the depths of my belly and pools somewhere dark and undiscovered. This time, it's me who takes her hand as we walk across the road and to my flat. I think I see a camera flash somewhere in the distance but I can't be sure. I unlock the door as Cordelia stands awkwardly next to me. We walk through and stand in the hallway, just looking at each other.

''Oh, fuck it.'' She says, lunging forwards and pushing me up against the wall.

''Cordelia!'' I whisper, as our lips collide.

She slams the door closed with her foot and continues kissing me, trailing them down my neck and along my collar bones. I can't believe this is really happening. She grabs my hips to steady herself, making me groan. She pulls away suddenly.

''One minute.'' She says, hopping through to the kitchen.

And I am left, leaning against the wall for support and breathing heavily. I just want to feel her mouth on me again. I hear her pick up the phone.

''Yes, Linc, that's what I said. All night.'' She says.

All night! Holy shit…

''I'll call in the morning. Yes I bloody well know what Hank would think… well fuck him!'' She hisses, slamming the phone down.

She stumbles back through. And I am still holding the wall for support. She walks slowly towards me and runs her hands up and down my arms, bringing them out in gooseflesh.

''Are you sure you want to do this? I know I come as sort of a package deal.'' She says and for a minute, she almost looks ashamed as she bows her head.

''Cordelia, all this, the fame, the fortune, it doesn't faze me.'' I say, lifting her chin with my finger.

''Good.'' She says, leaning close.

I place my finger on her lips to hold off the kiss that I so desperately need. It takes everything I have.

''But Cordelia, you are married.'' I whisper.

''But I want you Misty.'' She says nasally.

And then I forget. About Hank, about the cameras and the films. And it's just me and her. I wind my hand around the back of her neck and kiss her gently.

''Where's your bedroom?'' She whispers against my lips.


	5. Opulence is the end

Misty's POV:

The following morning, Cordelia and I lay at opposite ends of the bed, facing each other, with just my white duvet to cover us. We stay this way, just looking at each other. I don't know how much time we spend like this, time is irrelevant.

''Rita Hayworth used to say, 'they go to bed with Gilda, they wake up with me.''' Cordelia whispers.

''Who was Gilda?'' I ask.

''Her most famous film role. People would go to bed with a dream, a fantasy, and they didn't like it when they woke up with reality. Is that how you feel about me?'' She asks, playing with her nails.

I think for a moment before sitting up and letting the duvet pool in my lap. I crawl across to where she is laying and kiss her lightly.

''I've seen all your films, Cordelia. You look more beautiful this morning than you have ever looked. I am blessed to be able to see you like this.'' I say.

''Can I stay a bit longer?'' she smiles.

''Stay forever.'' I whisper.

''I wish I could…'' She trails off.

After a few minutes she gets up. I admire her from beneath the sheets as she pulls on one of my t-shirts. She runs a brush through her hair and I smile at her reflection in the mirror.

''What?'' She laughs.

''Do you know how beautiful you are?'' I say.

She dismisses it with a shake of her head.

''Tea? Toast?'' She asks.

I nod in response and lay back on the pillow. I listen to her pad across the hall to the kitchen and switch the kettle on, wishing it could always be this way. But soon she'll go back to America… I push the thought to the back of my mind. I close my eyes and listen… and then the letter box rattles.

''Fuck!'' I hear Cordelia curse seconds later.

''What is it?'' I call, pulling the duvet around myself and traipsing down the hallway after her.

I find her cowering at the front door, on her knees with a newspaper in her hand and tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Cordelia?'' I say, taking the paper from her shaking hands.

The headline; 'MRS Foxx stays with female FRIEND Misty Day in London.' Is printed clear as day on the front, accompanied with a blurry photo of the two of us last night. I knew I had seen a camera flash last night.

''Cordelia it's okay, this doesn't mean anything.'' I say, bending down next to her and tucking a tendril of fallen blonde hair behind her ear.

''Look. Outside.'' She whispers simply.

I give her a quizzical look before standing and lifting the net curtain at the window. I wished I hadn't. The street was full of press, camera crews and reporters. Vans full of camera equipment were parked from the top of Portobello Road all the way down to my shop. As soon as they see the curtain move their cameras flash.

''_Everyone _knows where I am.'' Cordelia whispers, raking her fingers through her hair.

''Cordelia I…'' I am lost for words.

''And if they know where I am, Hank knows where I am.'' She says; her eyes blank and pained.

Is she scared of him? She stands up and runs through to the kitchen phone while I find some clothes.

''Did they get a picture of you like that?'' She asks, noticing I'm only covered by a duvet.

I nod twice and she puts the phone to her ear.

''Yes. Hello? Lincoln I need you here now.'' She says.

She continues talking and I shuffle from foot to foot, feeling useless. I decide on a cotton house dress and chuck that on.

''He's on his way.'' She says, storming past me and through to the bedroom.

''You don't have to go Cordelia.'' I plead.

''This is a perfect situation for you isn't it?'' she growls, ripping my shirt off and throwing her own clothes on.

I blink twice. Why is she angry with me?

''Minimum input, maximum publicity! People from all over the world will say 'Oh, let's go and by a record from the girl who screwed Cordelia Foxx!''' She shouts, packing her things.

''That simply isn't true, I was never in this for the fame and you know it! I just wanted… you. All I ever wanted was you!'' I shout back.

''For god's sake, I'm married to Hank! I'm supposed to be in love with him!'' She says, throwing on her coat.

''Are you? Or is that also an act?'' I ask sarcastically, but I'm unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

''Well as far as they're concerned I am!'' She says.

''Cordelia this is just one day, today's papers will be lining tomorrows wastepaper bins.'' I say, following her to the door.

''Excuse me?'' She says, turning around to face me.

''I'm just saying that tomorrow, all of today's papers will have been thrown out. I mean it's just one day.'' I say.

''Misty, let me explain something to you because I don't think you really get it. This story will be filed! Anytime anyone wants to write about me, or cast me, they will dig up this little story. Newspapers, stories, they last forever Misty. I will regret this forever.'' She says.

I watch as her face fills with regret. I know she didn't mean it, but I still start to cry.

''I didn't mean that.'' She whispers, pulling me close.

''I know.'' I say, stroking her hair lightly with my fingers, wondering if this will be the last time.

''I wanted this to work. I'm so sorry Misty.'' She whispers.

''So did I… Cordelia, I love you.'' I say, and the words come easy.

There are three raps at the door and Cordelia lets go of me. I know its Linc. He's here to soon.

''Goodbye Misty.'' She says, putting her dark glasses over her face.

She smiles slightly and scoffs. She takes them off and puts them in her handbag. She doesn't need them anymore.

''Don't say goodbye. Someone once told me that goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting… And I don't want to forget.'' I say, tears spilling down my cheeks.

''Well then… be seeing you.'' She says, pulling me into a heartfelt kiss.

I drink her in, but I know I'll never have enough. It's like I've taken a pill, a drug, and I can't ever have it again. Her fingers entwine with mine.

''Be seeing you.'' I whisper against her lips.

I unlock the front door and step behind it. The silence fills with the shouts and screams and then Linc is there. He pulls Cordelia under his arm, out into the street. He smiles slightly at me, apologetically I think.

''Come on Mrs Foxx.'' He says sympathetically, as she gives my hand one final squeeze.

I don't want to let go, but I have to. Her eyes burn once more into mine and while mine are brimming with sadness, I see fear reflected in hers. When the door swings closed, I turn around and slump against it, falling hard on my behind. I let my head fall into my hands and I surrender myself to my grief, wondering if I'll ever see Cordelia again.


	6. The why and wherefore i'm alive

Misty's POV:

With insomnia, you're never really asleep and you're never really awake. After Cordelia left, this is what I became; an insomniac. I ceased to exist in a timeless existence. At this beginning, I would spend entire nights watching her movies. But if anything, this left me feeling even emptier. But what could I do to fill the time? Not that my little life had any significance before I met Cordelia, it's just now I am more aware of it. All I seem to do is work. I don't sleep. I never sleep.

The day after Cordelia left, my theory about newspapers came back to haunt me. The headline stated that she had beat a hasty retreat back to America and that any upcoming roles she had had been abolished. I decided I wouldn't read newspapers anymore. On seeing this though, Zoe came round to see how I was doing. I said I was doing okay, which I wasn't. I offered to watch Sara for her while she went shopping, which was a distraction I guess. So I offered more often.

I knew Cordelia had my number and she could reach me any time she needed. But she just didn't call. Anytime the doorbell rang I would jump and hope with all my heart that it was her. Every time the letter box rattled I jumped and hoped again; but no letters came. In fact, it was mostly newspapers. Newspapers went straight in the bin.

Three months later, early one Saturday morning, the doorbell rang. I didn't jump to it anymore, so I stumbled through in my pyjamas to answer the door. The early morning sun was shining through the glass panels of the door and it was hard to make out the figure standing behind. I unlocked the catch and yanked the door open.

I didn't recognise the figure standing before me, carrying a large black suitcase. She was pale, withdrawn and stick thin. Her long black blouse and trousers were inappropriate for the middle of summer. Her blonde hair was longer, past her shoulders now. A large sunhat covered most of her face which wasn't already covered by her sunglasses… sunglasses.

''Cordelia!'' I screamed, clapping my hand over my mouth.

''Can I come in?'' She whispers; her voice croaky and hoarse.

''Cordelia, oh my god.'' I wept as I pulled her inside.

I cry. I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her cheek, breathing in her sweet smell and letting it fill my lungs, making me cry harder. She stands blankly before me staring into space, her deep brown eyes barely visible beneath the glasses.

''Cordelia?'' I whisper.

She walked through to the living room and sat on the couch, dropping her case down next to her. I could see her legs were shaking. Was she cold? Something was very wrong. I walked through after her and bent down in front of her with my hands on her knees.

''Delia, talk to me.'' I plead.

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't even move.

''Say something, please Cordelia, don't just sit there!'' I beg her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

She reaches up and, with shaking hands; she pulls her glasses slowly from her face. I gasp audibly. The entire left side if her face is bruised. I notice now that her lip is cut slightly.

''Who the fuck did that to you?'' I growl.

She says nothing. I notice a mark on her skin just above her shirt collar. Without warning I reach forward and yank at her blouse. A horrified sound escapes my throat. Her breasts and stomach are black.

''Hank.'' I whisper, getting up for the phone.

''I can't call the police Misty.'' Cordelia whispers.

''Delia, fuck, look at you! Look at what he's done!'' I shout; my fists clenched in rage.

Her eyes fill with tears as she does look. As if she realises for the first time what he's done to her. She pulls her shirt around herself and sobs. Falling to her knees, she holds her head in her hands and cries, terrible gut-wrenching sobs that shake me to the core. I drop the phone and pull her into my arms.

''Cordelia, I'm here, I'm here its okay.'' I try to comfort her the best I can.

After what seems like an eternity, her breathing slows and I help her to re-button her blouse. I can't take my eyes off her bruises. I'm shaking with rage but I try to stay calm for her sake.

''He was at the hotel when I got back.'' She whispered.

I nodded and listened, holding her pale cold hands in my too warm ones.

''He told me he was going to teach me a lesson I would never forget.'' She says.

''Cordelia, why did you leave with him? Why did you go back?'' I implore her.

''Because I was too scared to tell anyone Misty… I'm weak.'' She says.

''You are not weak Cordelia, and that man belongs in prison. Fuck, this is my entire fault!'' I say, reaching for the phone on the carpet.

She wraps her fingers tightly around it and she doesn't let go. Her wild eyes bore into mine. She kisses me hard and I return it, feeling as much love as pain on her lips. She pulls away suddenly.

''He knows where I am Misty. I brought as much as I could in my case but I had to get away quickly. It was the first time he left my side since we got back.'' She says.

I blink twice and take a deep breath. I know what she's going to say next.

''Misty. We have to run away. If he finds me…he'll kill me.'' She says.


	7. I'm just a girl

Misty's POV:

''Run away? Cordelia, think about what you're saying…'' I begin.

''I know it's mad. But Misty, I don't have a choice. I can't stay here, he'll find me. He was pretty clear about what he'd do to me if I ever ran.'' She says with a shiver.

''And leave everything and everyone behind? Zoe, Kyle, my goddaughter. What about Queenie and the shop? Besides… I don't have the money to just up and leave.'' I reply, sitting next to her on the sofa.

Cordelia says nothing. Instead, she reaches across to the giant suitcase beside and unzips it. She yanks it open to reveal a mass of clothes and toiletries. She holds up one finger and then she unzips the lid.

''Cordelia.'' I gasp audibly.

The lid is full to burst with $100 bills. I am shocked. I've never seen so much money in my entire life.

''We can get this changed and there's more where that came from. Thank god I didn't give Hank my bank card.'' She sighs.

''I don't know what to say.'' I whisper.

''You don't have to say anything. Just run away with me.'' She says, like it's the simplest thing in the world.

I think for a while. I get up and pace the living room, back and forth.

''I love you so much. But this…'' I begin.

''Please? I know this is crazy but Misty, I can't live without you.'' she says.

She looks so vulnerable, so small and scared. It breaks my heart, but what choice do I have? I can't just up and leave. I want to protect this woman with my life, but at what cost?

''I think your forgetting something. You're the most famous actress in the world, Cordelia. I don't even know how you managed to escape today without the press following you, let alone how you got through customs with a suitcase full of cash! I'm just boring old Misty, just Misty. You live in Beverly Hills making $15m a movie; you're beautiful, smart, funny and I am in awe of you Cordelia.'' I sigh.

She stands and walks over to me, taking my hands in her own. I try to ignore the bruise on her cheek for fear I might cry again.

''But please, just remember that I'm also just a girl, standing in front of another girl. Asking her to love her.'' She says.

And suddenly, I forget again. I forget about my shop, my flat and my pitiful excuse of a life. I forget about everyone else and it's just me and Cordelia. And I know in my heart that I would do anything for her.

''Okay.'' I whisper.

''Really?'' She smiles.

''Yes, but we have to be quick.'' I snap, jumping to find my own case.

''Do you need to do anything else?'' Cordelia asks once we are in the car.

''Just one more thing.'' I reply.

We drive half an hour down the road to Zoe's house. I leave Cordelia in the car and knock at the front door.

''Misty? Are you okay?'' Zoe says, answering the door with Sara in her arms.

''Not really.'' I explain, pointing to Cordelia.

I step inside and I tell Zoe everything; about Hank and about the money and about our plans to run away.

''Your both crazy but you're doing the right thing.'' She says.

''So I need you to tell everyone I'm on a business trip.'' I stammer.

''And when you don't come home four months down the line?'' She says with a hint of sarcasm.

''I'll figure that out when it comes to it. I'm so sorry Zoe.'' I whisper.

''I'll miss you. Sara will miss you.'' Zoe replies and I can see she's fighting tears.

I give her a brief hug, not wanting her to see me cry. I kiss Sara lightly on the cheek and she smiles up at me. Guilt pangs through my stomach and I am in serious danger of crying. I make a sharp exit and don't look back. When I reach the car Cordelia is inspecting her bruises.

''I look awful.'' She whimpers.

''Not to me.'' I reply, kissing her deeply.

''Where are we going?'' She asks.

''I don't know. I don't care as long as I'm with you.'' I reply, and this time, I mean it.

''I love you Misty.'' She breathes at last.

I am vaguely aware that it's the first time she's told me. I lean over in the seat and kiss her bruise softly before starting the car.

''I love you to Cordelia, always.''

The End.


End file.
